


Simulation

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans learn about human lifespans, Biting, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Innuendo, Keith gets a single line of it that is, Keith plays the knife game, Lance has a sword, Lots of it, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Rated M for Safety, Sex Talk, Sloppy Makeouts, They might not get down and dirty but they sure to insinuate it, Touching, allusions to blow jobs, everyone is a child warrior, just a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 08. Training Together (M rating just to be safe)Keith finally gets to visit Team Voltron after being with the Blades of Marmora. He's happy to see Lance again and Lance gets to show off the new sword form of his bayard.Technically continuation from Detour
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Simulation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065359) by [demonsushi01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01). 



> This is rated M mainly because of the suggestive scenes that happen near the end, it doesn't go into sex but the themes are there enough for me to bump it for safety.

Being with the Blades of Marmora is a very different experience than being with his team. For starters, it’s as if the whole operation is made up of well, old versions of himself. They’re quiet, brooding, hardly giving anyone any time of day, and willing to leave their fellow comrades behind should they fail. If Keith had found the Blades before finding the Blue Lion, or even grew up with them, he has no doubt he probably would have come out worse.

Even now, it’s starting to wear on the thinned armor he wore for his team. He was starting to open up to them, he was seeing his actions were causing more harm to the collective when he was forced to live with the group and be unable to take off whenever he wanted. He was seeing that they were all they had, they needed each other, and if someone fell they’d all tumble down if they didn’t help that person back up. Voltron is interlaced and delicately woven together. The Blades are not.

He knows what Kolivan looks like and that’s it. Names, that he’s not sure are real or fake, are associated with a mask and a silhouette. Regris and Antok have similar masks, but Antok is huge, tall, and wide, whereas Regris is slimmer and shorter, more nimble. He supposes it makes it easier for everyone when someone passes. It makes it easier for everyone when they get caught.

And all this secrecy means he’s no closer to finding out about his mother who once inhabited one of the Blade's bases. Antok gives his blade a long look, stating that the blades are as individual as the masks they all wear, but says nothing of if he knew the original owner. Kolivan mentions he knows, of course, he knows he _is_ the leader, but refuses to tell him. So he gets back by lying about humans and earth. It’s not much, but it makes him feel better.

Sorta.

After a particularly rough mission, they’d lost another Blade but only because Kolivan held him back, Keith finds himself wondering if he belongs here. _Spoiler alert: He doesn’t._ He wants to go back to his team. Wants to go back to Lance. And well, he’s learned a few things from Pidge and Lance about how to be the right kind of annoying to get what he wants. 

He bugs Kolivan about visitation rights. Asking the question every twenty-four hours, and slowly moving it to every hour, Kolivan just starts to ignore him. He starts whining and taking things apart saying he’s bored and it’s just a thing that humans do, so Kolivan gives him old machines that need to be taken apart. He starts building explosives because that’s just knowledge he has, and Kolivan is starting to crack because he makes sure Keith doesn’t leave his sight, and the cycle repeats.

In fact, the thing that makes Kolivan snap isn’t even something he’s trying to do. He’s sitting in one of the chairs in the meeting room as Kolivan debriefs who is there about recent news. Keith gets bored, he pulls out his knife, all eyes are on him for a second. He hums a song under his breath as he taps the spaces between his fingers then back to the space under his thumb with the tip of his knife. He doesn’t even realize he has everyone’s attention as he slowly picks up the speed. Hell, Kolivan stops speaking for a moment too, and when Keith notices the silence, he figures he should probably finish.

He moves to stab his hand but pulls it away before the knife touches it. It doesn’t stop the collective flinch from everyone at the table, a few gasps even. Keith flexes his fingers, no cuts, no stinging, and leaves his knife embedded in the table for now.

“What is that?” The Blade to his right asks.

“It’s a human game.”

“You do that for fun?” A Blade on his left hisses. 

“Yeah. It’s called the Knife Game.” He pulls his knife out of the table. A blade across from him pulls out their blade.

“How do you play?”

“Oh, easy. Watch.” He accidentally derailed the entire meeting. He teaches them the Knife Game as well as Bloody Knuckles.

Needless to say, Kolivan wasn’t as amused as his group. He pulls Keith aside later and tries to tear into him. Keith, a _troublemaker_ kid, has heard this speech a thousand times before. It’s even easier to take if he just imagines Kolivan as Commander Iverson’s fursona, though the thought does make it harder to keep a straight face.

“Are you a child?” 

“Yes actually. I mean, legally speaking on Earth I’d be considered an adult now but I’m like...well I don’t know now, it’s hard to tell how long we’ve been in space. Last time I checked I was nineteen so.” 

“...How old?” Kolivan pauses and looks him over.

“Nineteen?” Keith repeats. Kolivan murmurs something in Galran but it doesn’t sound particularly pleasant. 

He ends up calling Allura and asks if she knows she’s basically harboring child soldiers which Shiro then has to intervene and point out only Pidge is underage. It doesn’t help exactly. But in a roundabout way, Kolivan allows Keith to _finally_ go and visit his team citing that children need to be with their pack to develop the needed skills to be functioning adults. 

So they discuss visitation rights and hours later he’s on a ship flying back to the Castle of Lions. Then he’s parked his ship in the hangar where Shiro and Lance are waiting for him. 

“Hello, Child Warrior.” Lance smiles and waves. Shiro shakes his head and gives Keith a look.

“What did you say that made him think we were a bunch of children?” 

“...I don’t think I should say.” Keith snickers and looks over to Lance.

“Hell and high waters?” He raises a brow. 

“Something like that.”

“Dear God.” Shiro groans. Keith just steps up and hugs Lance, humming happily when Lance pulls him up to his toes. 

“Missed you.” He whispers.

“Missed you too.” Keith presses his lips against Lance’s jaw. 

“Please don’t make me enforce the ‘room for Jesus’ rules of prom nights,” Shiro says. 

“It’s a hug.” Lance whines and Keith steps out of his arms. 

“Not for long it wasn’t.” He says. “Dinner, go, shoo.” Shiro ushers them both out of the room and Keith can’t help but take Lance’s hand as they go. 

Hunk and Pidge are glad he’s back too, also finding Kolivan’s concerned call hilarious. Allura and Coran aren’t as amused about the call. Shiro is left with the responsibility of explaining the length of a human lifespan and the Alteans become quite distressed by the information.

“Seven human lifespans.” Coran mumbles. “How bizarre.”

“Suddenly your lack of space-faring vessels and understanding of the known universe makes so much more sense.” Allura is holding her face in her hands as she digests this information.

“No wonder you find everything so technologically impressive.” Coran looks over to Pidge.

“Your medical field must be lacking severely as well.” Allura turns to Shiro. “What do humans do if one is injured and is losing blood?”

“Well, none of us are doctors, so,” Hunk shrugs. “Probably would end up needing a blood transfusion though.”

“A what?”

“Where you take blood from one human, make sure it's compatible with the patient, and then inject that blood into the patient,” Pidge says.

“...You do what?” Coran looks horrified.

“How barbaric!” Allura cries out. Keith laughs the whole time, never letting go of Lance’s hand. 

When dinner is over Lance pulls Keith aside in the hallway. He eagerly follows him and is thankful for the privacy. He happily leans up, pressing their foreheads together as Lance’s hands settle on his waist. 

“I believe you said you’d give me something the next time you saw me.” Lance whispers and Keith is aware of him being backed up slowly.

“Did I?” He asks teasingly.

“Fairly certain.” 

“Can’t recall.” He gasps as a wall presses against his back. 

“No? Maybe I should go then.” Lance says. 

“No, stay. Please.” Keith instinctively tightens his grip around Lance’s shoulders. “I remember it now.”

“Do you?”

“Of course, it was this.” Keith tilts his head enough and then presses his lips against Lance’s. It’s a bit smoother than their first, less rough, but it’s just as heated. Keith uses the fact Lance is in his regular clothes to his advantage, one of his hands dipping ever so slightly into the collar of Lance’s shirt, fingertips grazing his back. He can feel Lance’s hands skate along his sides, trying to figure out how to release him from the Blade armor.

“Pssp pssp pssp!” Is a strange sound that has them both jump and pull away. Pidge is standing there, nose scrunched up.

“...The heck was that?” Lance asks them, bit out of breath.

“I don’t have a water gun, that’s the best I can do.” They roll their eyes. “At _least_ don’t have sloppy makeouts in the halls? I swear to god if I see _anything_ I will toss you both into the airlock and then myself.” 

“Noted.” Keith clears his throat and looks away from Pidge.

“...Congrats too I guess.” They grunt and walk away. Keith looks back over at Lance who laughs awkwardly. 

“Um… that could’ve been worse.”

“Oh definitely.” Keith agrees. They’re both a blushing mess and Keith rubs the back of his neck. 

“Can I show you something?” Lance asks him and Keith glances along Lance’s body. 

“Yeah.” He nods and Lance reaches out and takes his hand. He leads him down the hall and Keith can’t help but be curious at Lance leading him to the training room.

When they enter Lance lets go of his hand, which makes him frown but he watches as Lance walks to the middle of the room.

“So, what are you going to show me?” Keith asks, following Lance. He smirks, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his bayard. 

“I can make it into a sword now.” 

“Can you?” He raises a brow. Lance nods eagerly, bayard activating into Lance’s usual blaster. He watches him swing the gun though, a flash of light transforming the blaster into a sword.

“Neat huh?” Lance goes to twirl it in his hand and nearly drops it and Keith chuckles. 

“It’s pretty cool.” He agrees. Lance lifts it back up and rests it over his shoulder.

“I think I might be better at it than you.”

“Cocky.” Keith slowly stalks forward. “Broadsword, right? You’d have reach over me.” He finds himself circling Lance though. He seems to catch on and assumes a defensive stance that Keith thinks looks… well, it’s not awful but it’s not good for his sword.

In fact, it almost looks like…

“Is all your sword-fighting technique from shadowing me?” Keith asks.

“...No.” 

“It’s okay if it is.” He tells him. 

“...Maybe.” Lance admits. 

“Well, okay first --” He starts to correct him but pauses. Lance didn’t ask for his help and he doesn’t need to give the guy input when it’s not wanted.

“Come on Keith, show me how to handle a sword.” Lance teases with a wink. So Keith shrugs, unsheathes his dagger, flipping it to hold the blade against his arm, and mimics Lance’s stance. 

“Come at me then,” Keith says. Lance nods, determined, and makes his first swings.

They’re not bad, and Lance does have more reach on him, but he’s able to block and dodge too easily. At one point he even slips in through Lance’s swings, getting close to Lance and taps the hilt against his ribs.

“You have a big sword, you’re dead in the water if you let anyone get through it.” He steps back and goes back to his position. Lance nods in understanding, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it aside. 

“Go again.”

Lance keeps backing up, keeping Keith out, unaware he’s slowly being pushed back to a wall. And when he does that brief glance over his shoulder, Keith slips back in and taps the hilt of his knife against the ribs again.

“Don’t let yourself fall too far back, always push forward.” He tells him.

“If I push forward you slip in.” Lance points out as they both go back to the start. 

“We’re also fighting fair, so in a real fight, if I got too close, you could kick or punch. Hell, even feints are something you can do in sword-fights.” 

Lance rushes forward but Keith lets himself fall to the ground, kicking Lance’s legs out from under him. To his credit, Lance pops back up, but the fight becomes predictable. Keith slips in during one of Lance’s pauses to adjust his swing. 

“Try not to get stuck in a pattern.” He says after tapping Lance out again.

“Ugh.”

“You’re doing good though. I can tell you’re not well trained in it, but you’re not clueless.” Keith smiles.

“I don’t get it.” Lance sighs. 

“You’re fighting like you have a shortsword, not a broadsword. It makes sense if you’re shadowing me since my bayard was more of a shortsword.”

“And?”

“Broadswords are bigger so you need a better grip, but they’re also _heavier_ so most of your damage will come from slashing where mine is more stabbing.” He tucks his dagger away, stepping behind Lance. He taps Lance’s feet encouraging them to shift then wraps his hands around his, adjusting the hold Lance has on the sword.

“Your sword is heavy, you want a lower point of gravity. Stabilizes you better too.” He then steps next to Lance who’s bright red. He smirks and takes his dagger again.

He shows Lance how to move a bit better, be a bit lighter on his feet, even takes him on again, and finds it much harder to get into Lance’s guard. He still does and Lance still groans.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, you’re getting better.”

“Yeah but you’re just so _good_ at it.”

“Because I’ve done it for years, Lance.” He shrugs. “You’ve had this for what, about a month?”

“Yeah.” He looks at the sword in his hands.

“You’re doing amazing, trust me.”

“Just wished someone else on the ship could teach me when you’re gone.” Lance sighs. 

“...You realize Shiro _also_ knows how to use a sword right? He just does back alley brawls because he has -- had no bayard.”

“Shit. You’re right.” 

“Only sometimes.” Keith laughs, walking over to the wall and getting them a water packet each from its dispenser. 

“...Did Shiro teach you?”

“Yes and no. He did help me learn more formal moves for both swords and fists, but by then I was already scrappy.” He passes Lance a water packet and sips on his own.

“He only made you more dangerous.”

“Essentially.” Keith snickers. They both sit down on the training room floor and Lance rests his deactivated bayard on his thigh. 

“Allura seems to know about it too, but she’s been busy with Lotor lately so I haven’t been able to ask.” Lance hums. “Actually, I think you’re the only other person besides her that knows about it.”

“It’s impressive. You have three different forms for your bayard already.”

“Two, really.”

“I think your blaster and your rifle should be considered different.”

“They’re the same class though.”

“...Have you thought of switching between them in a fight? You’d throw your opponent for a loop.”

“Thought about it, but I have to be better at it first.” Lance finishes his water and sets the packet aside. “So, what’d you think?”

“About?”

“My sword!”

“Oh! Well, if I’m honest, it’s not what I was expecting you to show me.” Keith admits and Lance squints at him.

“What _were_ you expecting to see?” He asks. Keith stuffs his water packets into his mouth and takes long and slow sips. 

“Answer me, Keith.” 

“Ugh!” He’s out of water. “I… _was_ expecting a _sword_ maybe,” Keith says with a red face and looking away from Lance.

“...Oh my god, you --”

“It was very heated moments before so yeah!” He covers his face. “We can blame, like, hormones or something.”

“I mean, you’re more than welcome to come see my lance.” 

“Am I?” Keith peeks between his fingers. Lance has a soft dusting of blush across his cheeks. 

“Show me your swordplay skills.” He says. 

“Not in the training room you’re not.” Comes Shiro’s voice over the intercom that Coran often uses. Keith glances up at the observation room where he sees Shiro and Coran standing as Lance makes an ungodly sound. 

“Then we’ll be in my room.” Keith gets up and pulls Lance to his feet.

“Wait -- “ Shiro starts but Keith is faster and quickly tugging Lance along. He stumbles ungracefully after Keith, still making some noise of embarrassment.

“Come on, Lance. Let me show you how good I am at sword swallowing.” He chuckles as he pushes Lance backward into _Lance’s_ room instead of his own, making sure the door locks behind them both.

“S-Sword swallowing!?” Lance stumbles and falls on his ass on the bed. Keith crawls onto his lap and nods. 

“If you’re interested at least.” He says, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Lance stares at him for a few moments. 

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.” He admits and Keith can tell. 

Instead of saying anything, he leans down, pressing his lips to Lance’s jaw and trailing them along his neck. Lance runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at the black strands and he shivers. 

“Is this why you keep your hair long?” Lance teases, tugging a little bit firmer on it. If he’s honest, he’s never had someone be close enough to try, never knew it’d give him this reaction.

“Ah! No, just haven’t been bothered to cut it.” He tugs at the collar of Lance’s shirt, finding himself nipping at the skin.

“I bruise like a summer peach, Keith.” Lance protests through a shaky sigh. 

“And?” 

“You’ll leave me covered in marks.” 

“Is that bad? Maybe I want you to have a reminder of me.” Keith murmurs, but considers Lance’s words, nipping at his collar bone instead. Lance whines, shifts, and spills them onto the bed hovering above Keith.

They meet in another frenzied kiss, hands wandering a bit more than in the hallway before. Keith greedily swallows down Lance’s soft sounds and he tugs insistently at the hem of his shirt. Lance pushes him down, sitting up and pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. 

“Your fucking armor.” He groans as he paws uselessly at the chest plate. Keith chuckles but makes no move to take it off just yet. He’s preoccupied with admiring Lance’s bare chest. 

Smooth skin, a few little dark spots sprinkled here and there. He can’t tell what is the ghost of a childhood scar or a battle in a Lion but he supposes it doesn’t matter. His hand comes up to touch but even he grumbles at the lack of tactile sensation due to the material of the under armor.

“Yeah. Armor sucks.” Keith finally agrees. He takes Lance’s hands, guides those curious fingers to the release latch for his chest plate while he undoes his arms and shoulders. 

The pieces are tossed with little care to the sides, behind them, to the floor, wherever it lands. Keith is sitting up and Lance is pulling at another spot Keith guides him to, releasing his upper body from his under armor. He’s quick to press his fingers to Lance’s chest, free of the gloves, and marvels at how warm he feels.

It seems to spark another wave of kisses between them. Lance pushes the rest of the suit down until he has to straddle Keith’s waist as he kicks it the rest of the way off. Lance chuckles softly at the eagerness but he doesn’t mind really. His hands tug and undo the button on Lance’s jeans, pulling the fly down. 

He can feel nerves start to poke their head up and he ignores it by nipping along Lance’s chest. He gasps, tugs at Keith’s hair, and squirms on his lap. 

“So bitey.” Lance sighs, pushing Keith back down so he can get out of his pants. He stares at his long legs, his fingers itching to touch and feel. 

Lance sits back down on the bed, next to Keith. He sits up and takes all of Lance in. Or well, _almost_ all of Lance in. There are a few bite marks that are blossoming over his neck, shoulder, and chest. A flush of red following the path as well, Lance’s ears even a burning red. Keith bites his lip and then leans back in, hands resting on Lance’s thighs for balance. 

He finds out that not only does he like his hair being pulled but he finds it _immensely_ satisfying on some core level of himself when Lance bites at the junction between his neck and shoulder. It doesn’t phase him, it's to get back at him, it just makes his brain temporarily fritz out from the plain _goodness_ of it. 

He also learns that Lance appreciates his fingers clinging desperately onto his back. Even if it leaves the slightest red welts when he ends up dragging them down, his nails scratching at the skin. Lance downright moans something absolutely filthy and Keith knows that sound will echo back to him in his fantasies.

He’s five seconds from crawling back into Lance’s lap when he pries Keith off him. He gives Lance a blank look for a moment, trying to figure out what he’d done. Lance is redder than before, it’s a nice color on him, and he glances down at the very obvious tent in his underwear. He can’t blame him, he’s got his own rapidly making an entrance as well. 

They’re both panting hard and Keith remembers his comment from before. _Right. Sword Swallowing_. There’s one main problem though. He hasn’t exactly _done_ this. Ever. At all. The closest comparison to getting his dick any kind of wet was a fumbling in the dark with someone back at the Garrison he doesn’t even remember the name of. Neither of them finished and it quickly ended when they had been ratted out by their respective roommates for being up out of curfew.

Shiro grilled him for weeks about it. He remembers the mortification. 

“So… uh.” He licks his lips and looks away from Lance’s dick to his face. “Do you want this?”

“...Yeah. Of course, I do.”

“Okay, cool. ‘Cause like, you can back out, and it’d be fine.” 

“I know.” Lance nods. “D-Do you want to back out?” 

“I uh -- well it’s -- fuck.” He closes his eyes for a moment.

“Tell me about it.” Lance laughs, it’s strange, too thin and too high pitched. Nervous but anxious but something else he can’t place.

“I haven’t actually done this before.” Keith opens his eyes as he admits. Lance heaves a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god. Neither have I.” Lance fidgets with his sheets. Keith rests his head against his shoulder again.

“Answer me honestly, do you _really_ want to do this?” 

“I… I don’t know.”

“That’s not a yes.” Keith points out.

“It’s not a no.”

“It’s not a _yes_ .” Keith leans back to look at Lance. “I won’t do anything without a _yes_. And if your answer is _no_ then we can stop.” Lance nods.

“I know. I just -- I don’t know. Nervous?” 

“It’s okay to be nervous. Would putting clothes back on help?”

“...Yeah actually.” Lance admits, looking away.

“Then let’s do that.” Keith looks around. “I only have armor, is me being this undressed too much or --?”

“Oh god no!” Lance cuts him off. “You’re looking fantastic, really. I guess I’m… feeling self-conscious?” He rubs his arm. Keith nods, leaning down to pick Lance’s shirt from the floor and pass it back. He’s quick to put his shirt on. Keith moves and sits next to Lance. 

“I just want it to be good.” 

“It’s with you, so, it will be,” Keith tells him.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then talk to me, do this communication thing you always talk about.”

“Well, first of all, I want it to be _good_. I know there’s going to be mistakes and fuck-ups because it’s the first time, but I want it to be good. I want it to be memorable.” Lance frowns. He rests his head on Lance’s shoulder, taking his hand and playing with the fingers.

“Mhmm.” He encourages Lance to continue.

“Then I’m having this thought of, like, ‘if we don’t do this _now_ , will we get another chance?’.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” 

“You’re going to go back to the Blades.”

“And I’ll come back here too. Kolivan agreed to essentially split custody of me.”

“...Keith, when you’re with the Blades, we can’t get a hold of you. It’s silent. Kolivan says nothing. You could _die_ out there and we’d never know.” Lance looks down at their hands. “ _I_ could die during a dogfight -- or well Lion fight -- tomorrow. Or be taken down in a shootout. Murdered because of a torture gone wrong.”

“That’s _always_ been a risk.”

“It just proves my point!”

“Lance, you could die of a heart attack at any minute. You could be clumsy with your sword and nick a massive artery and bleed out on the training room floor. You could be crushed by one of the Lions because it moved when you weren’t expecting it.”

“I can’t tell if this is supposed to be reassuring or not.” Lance looks over to him. 

“I’m trying to say that if your motivation at this moment for sex, is because you _might_ die, there are plenty of ways the universe could have taken you out already with. Hell, you could have never been born if not for some freaky fate that wants you here, right now.” Keith lifts his head off of Lance’s shoulder to look at him. “Trust that freaky fate wants you around for other things too. We have _time_ Lance. I don’t mind waiting if it’s for you.” He raises a hand and cups his jaw. 

“I… Okay.” He nods and offers Keith a small smile.

“So, let’s try this again. Do you want me to continue what I was doing?”

“...I don’t want to go _all_ the way.”

“Alright, that’s fine with me.”

“You know, for someone who said this was his first time too you’re taking this very calmly.” 

“Do you know how many times I’ve had sex talks with --” He reaches up and tugs on his bangs. Lance laughs softly. 

“God I bet they were humiliating.”

“A little. But very informative.” Keith moves onto his knees facing Lance. “But let’s _not_ talk about him when we’re thinking about getting frisky.”

“Okay, yeah, fair.” Lance snickers. 

“So not _all_ the way, how far?”

“Well, how far do _you_ want to go.”

“As far as you’ll let me honestly.” Keith shrugs. “I’ve been wanting to do these things with you, for a while now.” He admits with a red face.

“Oh _have_ you?” 

“Yeah.”

“Have you… y’know? To me?” Lance gestures with a flick of his wrist a few times. Keith feels himself get redder.

“Yeah. I’ve… yeah.”

“Wow, you must _really_ like me. Or at least _want_ me badly.” Lance teases. Keith tucks his face into Lance’s shoulder and groans.

“I do like you. A lot.” Keith mumbles. Lance pulls him out of his shoulder and looks at him.

“Do you mean that? You like me?” He looks serious.

“Of course I do. How couldn’t I fall for you when you’re so -- so --” 

“So?”

“So _you_!” Keith finishes and covers his face. 

“...I like you a lot too Keith. I think I’ve finally come to terms with it. Vehement denial only gets you so far after all.” Lance’s hands slide along his arms and he peeks between his fingers. 

“Are we… are we -- y’know?”

“Boyfriends?” Lance asks.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to be?”

“I’d love to be,” Keith admits.

“Keith, will you be my boyfriend?” Lance gently tugs his hands away from his face and he lets them fall into his lap.

“Always.” He answers immediately.

“Then yeah, we’re boyfriends.” Lance nods and smiles in a way that makes his insides melt and flip around and he’s pretty sure his face has a dumb look on it. But Lance’s smile only grows at the sight so it can’t be _that_ bad.

“What a time to have this conversation.” He gestures to Keith’s lack of clothes and still surprisingly there hard-on.

“We talked about sex for a fraction of a second and it came back to life with a vengeance. Bodies are so fucking weird.” Keith groans.

“Well, if I’m honest, I already feel more _at ease_ with everything knowing we’re not like… getting off for the sake of getting off and we both just happen to be each other’s type kinda thing.” Lance rubs the back of his neck.

“That still doesn’t tell me how far you want me to go.”

“Do you really wanna… um?”

“Blow you? Yes.” Keith huffs a soft laugh, finding it interesting in what the two of them hesitate to say.

“Like, really _really_?”

“Do you want me to tell you?” Keith finds himself crawling closer, forehead pressing to Lance’s.

“T-tell me?”

“Mhmm.” He kisses his lips, nipping and pulling gently at his bottom lip before trailing kisses along his jaw.

“Tell me what?”

“How much I want your cock in my mouth, feel it on my tongue, I’d probably choke if I’m being honest but even that sounds kinda hot? God, you do things to me.” He whispers into Lance’s ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue. 

“Fuck.” Lance shudders. 

“That’s the plan.” Keith chuckles. “If you want, you can even consider this to be _training_.” He smirks against Lance’s neck. He groans and slides his hands along the planes of Keith’s back.

“You’re awful. Don’t make this sound like it’s going to be boring.”

“Oh, it won’t.” Keith can promise that much.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the writers who do smut, bless your soul. I chickened out again but hey, it's closer this time than before.


End file.
